Dear Wildcat
by CadillacJack
Summary: Dear Wildcat, Don't bother looking for me because I'm gone and I'm not coming back. Season 4 Drabble


**So…how about that Season 4?**

**Sweet tap dancing Christ it was AMAZING! I loved pretty much everything about it! Especially Double Trouble and seeing Scorpia finding love and acceptance in the rebellion.**

**But I remember the moment when Catra read Scorpia's note and we never see what it says. In fact, Noelle Stevenson herself mentioned in a tweet that something was written for the scene but was ultimately cut from the final product. Imagination is magic after all :p**

**Anyway, this is just my own interpretation of what that heartbreaking piece of paper could've said. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from the now 4 seasons of She-Ra**

**Dear Wildcat**

"_I asked you to do one thing. One simple thing and you completely ruined it! But of course you ruined it. Yeah. You're Scorpia. That's just what you do. You couldn't handle Emily; you never know when to shut up. The only thing you've ever done is get in my way!"_

"_I mean, how can you possibly be this useless?"_

"_You're a bad friend."_

The past ten minutes kept repeating in Scorpia's mind like a broken record.

A small (possibly desperate) part of her wanted to believe that there was still some good in the Magicat and that she only said those words out of frustration.

But no matter how much she entertained the thought, a deep sense of reality always came crashing down.

The Catra she knew was gone…or maybe she was always gone and she was only just noticing now.

But either way, Scorpia still owed it to herself to let Catra know of her plans in the simplest way possible.

A piece of paper and a pencil.

Scorpia stared down at the blank piece of paper like it was a never ending abyss.

There was no shortage of words she wanted to say, she just didn't know which of them she wanted to get out.

Just as a slight headache came over her, Scorpia felt something round and cold brush against her leg.

She glanced down and smiled when she saw Emily affectionately rubbing her leg.

"You're right…it doesn't have to be perfect. I just have to make it clear to her."

Scorpia reached her right pincher over and grabbed the pencil only to have it break in half when she applied the tiniest bit of pressure. While the top half stayed in her claw, the other half fell to the floor before it rolled under her bed.

With a sheepish smile, Scorpia turned to face Emily.

"Uh…Em? Entrapta wouldn't have managed to put a keyboard…computer…typing thing in you, did she?"

Emily made a series of excited beeps before a piece of her front compartment slid open, revealing a medium sized computer screen with a keyboard.

Scorpia smiled before she took the longest deep breath of her life and began to type.

XXXXXXX

After finishing the note, Scorpia punched a key in the top left corner causing a small hole to open on Emily's side. A piece of paper came sliding out.

Scorpia ripped the note off and gave it a quick glance. Sighing heavily, she gently folded the note into a small square before she placed it on top of the jacket Catra gave her from the Crimson Waste.

Just seeing the article of clothing gave Scorpia a rush of memories from a happier time in her life. The time she saw Catra truly happy, the time that they went from exiled prisoners to worshiped rulers and the time that she thought that they could be finally happy together.

Scorpia's vision became blurred by tears as she gently placed the note on top of the leather jacket. She then ripped the badge off of her uniform and placed it on the pile as well.

Glancing towards her bedside, Scorpia's eyes fell on the framed picture of her infant self alongside her two mothers.

It was always an interesting enigma to the outcast princess.

She could always recognize the two women as being her biological parents and yet she couldn't remember anything about them. She couldn't recall a single time in her life when they were by her side as she grew. Every time she tried to think back on her childhood she could only remember her early drill sets in the Horde's base camp along with a particular tingling sensation on the sides of her head.

Scorpia picked up the picture before she placed a gentle kiss on the glass.

"Sorry if I'm letting you down mom...mom. But this something I need to do. You'd understand right?"

The picture said nothing in return.

Scorpia placed the picture back on the table before she grabbed her backpack, flung it over her shoulder and began to make her way out of the room.

As she glanced back to her old room, the one she had called home for the past ten years, it seemed to call back to her.

"_Come back. There's still a chance that Catra will come back to you. She's the only who loves you. The princesses will never accept you. You'll never belong anywhere else."_

Scorpia sighed as she turned her head back towards the empty hallway.

"_I don't care_," She thought to herself. "_I'm not gonna let my friends down again, no matter what Catra thinks of me_."

XXXXXXX

"Scorpia!"

Catra ran into the Force Captain's room like her life depended on it.

The room was empty.

There wasn't a sign of the large woman in sight.

"Scorpia?"

The resulting echo was the last thing Catra imagined hearing. But a quick glance down at the pile of things on the Force Captain's bed confirmed her worst fears.

"_No...Scorpia can't be gone! She can't be!_"

As Catra picked up Scorpia's jacket, her eyes fell upon the folded note on top. Catra opened up the note and felt her last vestige of comfort shatter.

"_You dumb, dumb cat. You've done it. The one person who would follow you through hell and back is gone. All thanks to you_."

Catra felt her eyes sting with hot tears as she dropped the pile of items onto the floor. The note in particular swayed gently down.

Its contents lay open for the rest of the room to see.

XXXXXXX

_**Dear Wildcat,**_

_**Don't bother looking for me because I'm gone and I'm not coming back.**_

_**Entrapta's in danger and I owe it to myself to save her. Since you won't help me, I'm sure the rebellion will. **_

_**Or maybe they'll just throw me in the dungeon. I'm really hoping it's the former.**_

_**Anyway, I know this will probably break your heart but I think it's only fair.**_

_**You've broken my heart a thousand times over.**_

_**I tried wildcat, I really tried. All the times I fought for you, went on missions with you, spent time with you and Entrapta. I really thought I could get through to you, make you see yourself as the brave and strong warrior that I've always seen you.**_

_**But now all I see is an empty, cold shell of who I knew and I won't change myself just so you like me. Someone who hurts people to get what she wants, someone who thinks the idea of friendship is to threaten people with exile to Beast Island.**_

_**You say Entrapta betrayed us. That's not true. You betrayed Entrapta and you betrayed me. You're just afraid to admit it. You're afraid to admit that you drive people away wildcat.**_

_**I used to think Adora was an idiot for running away from you.**_

_**But now…I think she had the right idea.**_

_**Take care of yourself…please.**_

_**Scorpia**_

XXXXXXX

**If you've felt saddened by this story (or just from Season 4 in general) please accept a virtual hug from me to you!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this little tale and I'll catch you next time.**

**Peace!**


End file.
